You're All I Need
by brightsparks
Summary: They were lost until one night they found comfort in each other. He was what she wanted. She was what he needed. Love will lead them. Dramoine one shot lemon.


Just a little one shot I thought of when I was listening to this song. I started this years ago and decided to finish it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** All things related to Harry Potter, they belong to J.K Rowling. Lyrics from "Dolphin's Cry" belong to Live. The idea belongs to me.

 **Warning: This story has adult themes.**

 **You're All I Need**

 **The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me**

He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She was beautiful, but on that night she was more like a goddess. He needed her, though as a Malfoy he could never admit it, showing weakness was not permitted. Although his actions of late have gone against his entire upbringing. Becoming an informant for the Order was not a decision made lightly, but if he was truly honest with himself it was all for her.

It had been two months since that night; there was too much risk for it to be more.

 **love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us**

The first time they kissed was so passionate, both their knees felt weak. Hermione had pulled away for the need of air, their glazed eyes met as they breathed heavily.

Her shock registered first, eyes widen and instinctually she took flight.

He watched her run, not knowing if he should follow.

They put it down to being cooped up in Grimmauld Place and the heated argument they were in before their lips found each other.

 **oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?  
this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together**

A week later somehow the house was empty, besides the two residents that had been avoiding each other since the interlude.

After an awkward dinner and mumbled goodnights, they went to their separate quarters.

Hermione had just finished her nightly routine when she heard a soft knock; her heart started beating so fast she almost forgot to breathe. After the second tap, she collected herself and opened the door.

There he stood in only black loose pants. Hermione felt her insides flutter at the mere sight of him.

Draco eyes kept roaming over her; the oversized t-shirt came down to her thigh showing her shapely legs. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did right now.

When their eyes met, they both understood.

They wanted each other.

Neither knew who made the first move, they were just a rush of frenzied lips and hands.

They couldn't get their fill.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco and he moved them back while kicking the door closed.

Draco laid her down gently and they pulled away to gaze at each other, all the while still caressing, needing to know the other was real and this was no dream.

Her small fingers grazed lightly over his abdomen, and watched with silent amusement at his shaky breath.

Draco closed his eyes as he nudged his nose affectionately along her jaw and growled his approval. She lightly laughed at the tickling sensation below her earlobe from his breath and then gasped as he nipped at her earlobe and licked the outer rim.

He smiled at her reaction and she felt it. Hermione pulled his head back to view this phenomenal occurrence. To say it was stunning would be an understatement; she wouldn't be surprised if he was part Veela.

His smile widened, as he watched the genuine happiness that crossed her face, and he couldn't help glide his thumb over her cheek and across her bottom lip. And to his surprise she took his thumb into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

He was intrigued by this lovely creature and in that next moment he replaced his thumb with his mouth. Neither would believe it, but they sighed, as if that is where they were always supposed to be.

Hermione moved her hands to his hair and revelled in the softness of his platinum locks, as Draco leaned his weight on his right arm while the other hand lightly stroked her side reaching his destination, the hem of the oversized t-shirt.

Gently, Draco brought the shirt up and separated their lips for moment to rid the offending garment. When he turned back his silver eyes darkened and took in her most perfect form. Now to Hermione it was far from, but he could not find fault with anything so magnificent.

Draco lifted himself up more to gaze over her flushed appearance and drink it all in. She started to bite her bottom lip from his intense gaze and when she turned her head, this action broke Draco from his reverie and he realised her insecurities.

He lowered himself down and gently moved his lips against hers and then spoke for the first time since she opened the door.

"You are so beautiful Hermione."

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, the emotion behind his declaration and the fact he used her first name gave tingles down her spine. And then he spoke for a second time as she bit her lip again.

"And every time you bite your lip I will ravish that perfect little mouth of yours."

Her eyes widen at his levity and couldn't help but grace him with a lovely smile.

"Is that a threat Draco?"

He shivered slightly at her use of his given name, and decided he loved the intonation she used when saying it.

"That's a promise luv. And I may have to do it even when you don't."

He smirked and kissed her hungrily. She couldn't help but curl her toes and raise her knees, which lifted her hips and that earned a guttural moan from the man above.

She felt his arousal as that flutter spread through her body again. Hermione moved her fingers to his waistband, but then decided she would rather be on top to remove his pants. So she rolled him over and sat up to admire her work. Draco happily obliged to the new position and smirked as he cupped his hands behind his head.

Hermione was excited by this and started to place soft kisses on his torso. As she neared one of his nipples, she hovered and glanced up at him. He was quite aroused with her gentle ministrations and more so at what she was up to next.

Hermione lowered her mouth and licked his nipple in one stroke, then went back and grazed it with her teeth.

"Minx" Draco said in a rough voice.

A wicked grin looked up at him and then her fingers found his waistband again. She pulled his pants all the way off onto the floor.

He was utter perfection, and in her ogling, she noticed a bit of arrogance creep into his expression. After all he is a Malfoy.

She narrowed her eyes and took her forefinger and slowly drew her nail down his long exposed length. Draco squeezed his eyes shut at the sweet torture she inflicted. Then he felt her tongue glide up and down while he fisted his hands in the sheets. She took him into her mouth and sucked on his length as Draco bucked his hips.

 **love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us**

Hermione was very pleased with this and withdrew her mouth to admire his body that was lightly perspiring. His eyes opened when he felt her warmth withdraw, and what Hermione saw in those silvery orbs was breathtaking. His wall was coming down and she was the only witness, for that she kissed him thoroughly on the lips. She was grateful he allowed her to see this raw emotion; it truly did leave her breathless.

Draco needed her more than ever, he flipped her onto her back and kissed every inch of skin he saw. Hermione melted at his hot, wet kisses; it was a slow burning that was building in her body. He moved himself beside her body and traced his fingertips down until he finally reached her last piece of clothing. Hermione lifted her hips as he slid her knickers down.

As soon as they disappeared, Draco was back between her legs and gently moved them further apart. Her centre was slick and calling out for attention. Hermione closed her eyes with anticipation and that's when she felt it.

Draco swirled his tongue around her sensitive spot, and then starting sucking as he entered a finger. Hermione moved her hips to try and take him deeper; her need to feel him was overwhelming.

She whimpered as he withdrew, then gasped at he entered two fingers and moved his thumb over that little button of delight. Draco moved his upper body in search of her mouth. Hermione grabbed him by his hair pulled his mouth to hers. Their tongues duelled for dominance, but she pulled away to let out a cry of pleasure.

Draco removed his fingers and licked them clean, savouring as long as he could.

Their eyes met in a whirlwind of emotions, but she saw in his eyes the silent request to continue. Hermione understood and nodded as she bit her lip. He growled, bent down kissed with a mighty passion as he entered her swiftly.

Hermione cried out from the pure ecstasy. Draco groaned as he sunk further into her warmth. They lay there gently rocking, relishing the feel of being joined. Draco murmured sweet nothings over her skin and started to guide himself in and out. Hermione was panting as the slow burning feel consumed her.

Draco braced his right hand on one side of her body and ran his left down her thigh and lifted the leg over his shoulder. Hermione bucked her hips forward as he hit a certain spot that her lust filled brain couldn't comprehend.

The pace quickened as they both neared that peak. Draco leaned down and ravaged her mouth in a searing kiss, as Hermione held onto his back for dear life. He knew she was close, he reached between their bodies to rub her sensitive spot as he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Hermione moaned his name and dragged her nails up his back. Draco gave a few more long thrusts before he heard the sweet cry of her orgasm. Hermione couldn't see, she could barely breathe, as the amazing man inside of her gave her the most intense feeling.

As she started to come down from her high, she realised Draco had yet to release. She looked at his face and the determination on it was heartbreaking. He did not want to relinquish his control.

Hermione moved her lips to place chaste kisses on his eyelids, cheeks, jaw and then his soft mouth. Draco's muscles tensed even more at the gentle contact and then he shivered as she whispered in his ear.

"Let go Draco. Just let go."

Draco opened his eyes to connect with hers.

She saw his vulnerability.

He saw her love.

So he let go.

They both came together and cried out in sheer bliss. Hermione brought his body down to cover hers as they remained attached.

As their breathing slowed, Draco nuzzled and kissed her throat and Hermione languidly stroked his back. Draco started to move his body so as to not crush the brown haired beauty, but only to be stopped by the pressure of her arms.

Draco raised his head to question her and saw tears forming in those warm brown eyes. His eyes softened, and then concern took over as he kissed her cheek.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I...I...can't...I….won't let you go." Her lip trembled as she said her fear out loud.

He rolled them over and pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies. Hermione buried her head into his neck and let out a small sob. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion, which calmed his beautiful lover.

"I'm staying right here luv. There's nowhere else I want to be."

Hermione laid her hand over his heart and lifted her head as Draco entwined their fingers. Her face broke into a breathtaking smile at his words and Draco kissed her forehead.

He was what she wanted.

She was what he needed.

 **life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time**

But the night was all they had. No matter how times they brought pleasure to each other, they were never sated.

Every glance, every accidental brush of skin, every knowing smile, they remembered.

He remembers how her body fit perfectly to his. How incredible her curly hair looked fanned out across his chest. The way she murmured nonsensical words while dreaming. And Merlin save him from the sinful things her tongue could do to make his body ache.

She remembers how loved she felt wrapped in his embrace. His slow burning kisses. How peaceful he looked as he slept, as if he were an angel, but once that smirk came out she knew he had the devil in him.

 **we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over**

When it came to the final battle, they sought out one another but could only give each other a meaningful look.

His eyes gave her a hard stare that told her to stay alive.

Her eyes told him to stay safe, come back to her.

A brief touch of their fingers as they passed was the only comfort they would get for now.

 **love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us**

The screaming, the blood, the death, it was over.

People were quietly comforting each other in the aftermath.

Victory was theirs, but no celebration took place in this moment.

It was a time grieve and find strength in the love around them.

 **oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?**

He searched for her, he had to know if she survived.

His eyes darted over the numerous face until finally he found her warm brown eyes.

She was searching too.

Her body sagged from relief and her eyes glistened with tears.

They both moved to a quiet hidden corner.

Hermione gave him a watery smile, then put her hand on his cheek to make sure he was real.

Draco gently held her wrist and leaned into her hand.

"You are still here." Hermione said quietly as her lip trembled.

Draco's eyes warmed slightly and he said, "I told you before, there is nowhere else I want to be."

Hermione eyes looked at him in wonder and then she bit her bottom lip.

"And I also believe I told you that I would ravish your perfect little mouth if you bit your lip again…hmm" Draco said with his eyebrow raised and slight smirk on his lips.

"Is that a threat Draco?" Hermione said in a quiet but hopeful voice.

As he lowered his lips to hers he said; "It's a promise luv."

 **can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us**

 **Author's note:** Thank you for taking the time to read. I just thought I would be brave and share my story. :)


End file.
